


A new tomorrow

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Danny & Laura brotp, Gen, Hawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Laura was doing on Hawaii when everyone in Beacon Hills thought she was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new tomorrow

Laura wakes up to almost drowning. She has no idea how she ended up in the water, but seeing as she's fighting against the waves that's the least of her worries right now. She doesn't know where land is, her senses are thrown off by the waves and the wind. She might cry with relief when her feet find solid ground, her face is already wet and salty from the water so she can't really tell if she does.

“What are you doing out in this weather?!” Someone suddenly screams and she’s helped out of the water and onto the sand.

She leans heavily against the person while she catches her breath.

“What were you thinking?” the person – a man – asks when she’s caught her breath and straightened up.

“I… don’t know.”

“Are you hurt?” the man asks.

“No, I- I’m fine,” Laura says. It’s true. She’s not hurt. Had she been human she’d probably be hurt. Or worse. But now her werewolf healing abilities has kicked in and she feels much better already.

“I’m Keahu Mahealani. What’s your name?” the man asks.

“Laura.”

“Laura…?” Keahu obviously asks for a last name. Laura grows cold when she realizes that she can’t give him one.

“I don’t know,” she whispers.

“It’s alright,” the man says, pats her arm. “Come home with me. You can stay the night and borrow clothes from my wife.”

Laura nods and lets the man lead her to his house.

After her shower she watches her face in the mirror. Dark hair and green eyes. When she flashes her eyes she’s a bit surprised to see that they’re gold. She doesn’t know why it’s surprising. It also feels familiar but as if she hasn’t seen it in years. Maybe she hasn’t shifted in years?

 

She stays with the Mahealanis on Hawaii longer than just the night. Lani, Keahu’s wife, refuses to let Laura leave without knowing where to. Keahu’s grandmother comes to visit when Laura’s been there a week and the witch reveals Laura’s supernatural ability. The Mahealanis aren’t scared of her, more curious. There are no werewolves on Hawaii so no one but Mama Kekepania in the Mahealani family has ever met one.

They say Laura’s accent sound a lot like she’s from New York so Laura goes there after a month with the Mahealanis. In New York she searches for family, for pack, but no one knows her, no one seems to miss her. No one has reported her missing, not in New York or Hawaii, not anywhere. It’s as if she’s never existed until the night she almost drowned.

It’s cold in New York. Not only the weather, but people are too. She misses Hawaii. She especially misses the Mahealani who are the closest thing she has to a pack right now.

She stays in New York three months and then goes back to Hawaii. She finds her own little house and works as a waiter and bartender at one of the bars near the beach. Lani teaches her how to surf and it turns out Laura is a natural talent on surfing. She becomes an instructor and she enjoys life on Hawaii. She still misses having a real family of her own, a pack, even though she’s always welcomed by the Mahealanis.

She’s been there almost a year when Keahu’s nephew, Danny, moves to stay with his uncle and aunt. Unlike the rest of his family, he’s not very interested in the fact that Laura is a werewolf. It’s not that Laura wants the attention, but she is quite curious as to why the boy isn’t interested in her species.

“There’s a pack of them in Beacon Hills, the small town I moved from,” he tells her when Laura’s own curiosity gets too much. “It’s crazy there. People die every week. I couldn’t stay, not when I had no reason to.”

The reason he’d have earlier is named Jackson. Laura first thought that Jackson was one of the people who’d died, but turns out Jackson moved to London to get away from all the mess. He’s a werewolf and still connected to the pack in Beacon Hills, Danny tells Laura quietly, but he couldn’t stay. From what Laura gather, Jackson’s straight. Danny isn’t. Laura would like to punch this Jackson kid if she ever were to meet him.

With Danny around, life gets better. He’s kind and funny and they surf and hang out, sometimes with Keahu and Lani, but mostly just the two of them. Laura doesn’t feel the longing for a pack as much anymore. She’ll probably always feel it, but it helps having a new family of choice around her. A new brother. (Though she doesn’t know if she even has a biological brother. She hopes not because if she does, he hasn’t even tried to find her and then he doesn’t deserve her love.)

The news of Jackson getting a boyfriend hits Danny hard.

“A _boy_ friend, Laura!” he cries drunkenly against Laura’s shoulder while Laura stares wistfully at the half-empty vodka bottle that’s been stuck in the sand in front of them. “If he ever decided to play for the other team, I thought he’d pick me.”

“He’s an ass,” Laura says and vows to kick that Jackson’s ass if she ever sees him.

It doesn’t last long between Jackson and his _boy_ friend. Danny’s never been happier. Jackson mopes in London and when his break from school comes he decides he should come to visit Danny.

“Said he had something important to tell me,” Danny says, “think he’s figured out he wants me?”

“If not, he’s an idiot,” Laura tells Danny for the millionth time before Danny leaves to pick up Jackson at the airport.

They’ve agreed to meet the next day for brunch at Keahu and Lani’s place. Danny’s been freaking out about Laura and Jackson meeting ever since they decided Jackson was going to come. Not so much about his two best friends meeting but because he remembers the last time two packs met. It was in Beacon Hills and something called an Alpha pack came into town and the Hale pack – naturally – fought back. It was all a disaster, Danny had explained, and the very reason he’d left. (He’s a bit vague on the details but it seems as if he dated on of the werewolves in the Alpha pack while actually rooting for the Hale pack? Laura’s decided not to ask about it, it’ll only give her a headache.)

To Laura’s annoyance she actually is a bit excited to meet Jackson. She thinks he seems like a douche and she _will_ kick his ass for making Danny cry, but not the first chance she gets and not while Danny is in the room. She hasn’t met another werewolf since she was in New York and searched for her roots and that was four years ago.

The moment she steps into the Mahealani’s house she feels some weird kind of tugging in her chest. She meets Jackson and Danny in the living room and her eyes flash gold involuntarily. Jackson’s flash blue as he stares at her. Jackson takes the first step towards her, stops hesitantly and Laura walks right up to him. They stare at each other. Danny shifts awkwardly next to them.

“Uh, guys?”

Jackson knocks their foreheads together before hugging Laura tightly, rubbing their cheeks together. Laura closes her eyes and breathes him in. She doesn’t know how she knows, but he’s pack.

“Okay, knock it off!” Danny finally snaps and they startle apart. “Is this normal? I never saw Scott and Isaac rub against each other.”

“She’s pack,” Jackson says and Danny frowns at him, clearly not understanding. “I don’t know how but…”

Jackson shifts his eyes to Laura again, searching her face.

“Laura… Hale?” he asks, voice awestruck. “But… you’re dead.”

“Pretty sure I’m not,” Laura shrugs.

“Hale? Laura Hale?” Danny asks. “As in Derek’s sister?!”

“What?” Laura asks and hits Danny’s shoulder for apparently knowing who she was the whole time.

 

Turns out she does have a biological brother, but he never searched for her because he believed her to be dead. He cries against her shoulder for hours when they meet the first time. Derek took the first flight over when Jackson called him about the news and turns out he deserves Laura’s love very much.

She never remembers anything before that night she almost drowned. She doesn’t know how she ended up there or who Peter really killed. It doesn’t really matter though because she has not only one, but two packs now. One in Beacon Hills where she spends her summers with her brother, his husband and their kids and the rest of the pack; and one on Hawaii where she spends the winter teaching Danny and Jackon’s daughter how to surf.

She does kick Jackon’s ass multiple times.

On playstation, but it still counts. 


End file.
